


Dove's Horrorterror Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Cisgender, Dubious Consent, Fem!Dave, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Other, Rule 63, Tentacle Rape, genderbent, i guess, more like tentacle molestation, sort of, the sex is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors attempt to bond with the other princess of Derse's moon. It's methods are less than favorable, at first. Shameless genderbent!Dave tentacle porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dove's Horrorterror Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I got the sudden urge to write fem!Dave genderbent tentacle porn so I did. I'm so sorry. Please forgive any inaccuracies about dream selves or horrorterrors. Pointing them out so I can fix them would be most appreciated.

\--tentaclesTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
TT: Dove,  
TT: Why is it you keep refusing to try and communicate with the noble circle of horrorterrors? I've told you time and time again they are plenty friendly.  
TG: says the chick with the handle tentacle therapist  
TG: i dont share the same feelings when it comes to giant tentacle monsters  
TG: id rather keep those guys as far away from me as possible  
TG: theyre creepy as fuck i already told you that  
TT: Be careful what you say. You might hurt their feelings.  
TG: yeah right  
TG: im sure theyre as sensitive have as a pregnant woman  
TG: cant tell her you think shes fat no matter how big she gets  
TG: everyone knows she is though  
TG: of course she is shes got a fucking baby in her  
TG: but anyway why would they give a shit if i call them creepy  
TT: Because they are dying and need your help.  
TG: isnt that your job  
TT: They value you as much as they value me. Go to sleep and try to make friends with them. Please? I'm practically on my knees begging, Strider.  
TG: ok ok sheesh calm down  
TG: i get it everyone wants a piece of my hot body  
TG: Ill go talk to them i guess  
TT: Thank you.  
TG: yeah  
TT: Tell me how it goes when you wake up.  
TT: ;)  
TG: wait what  
TG: what is that wink supposed to mean  
\--tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
TG: goddamnit rose

Slightly wary Dove signed out of pesterchum. That last wink seemed suspicious, but it was probably just Rose messing with her head like always. She tried not to let it bother her as she found a safe place to lay while she slept where her unconscious body would be safe. She found a small niche where it wasn't to hot. After checking to make sure no one was around who would hurt her she crawled in and fell asleep.

On derse she woke up in front of a window. She wasn't sure whose tower she was in, Rose's or hers, but it didn't matter. Slowly she sat up the floated out the window, towards the direction she thought the horrorterrors were. The thought was kind of terrifying. She was actually headed towards the furthest ring in order to 'make friends' with a bunch of monsters. This could get her killed. But she trusted Rose not to get her killed. Then again Rose's judgement wasn't always the most reliable thing.

While she was lost in thought, trying to come up with reasons for why she shouldn't double guess Rose, she flew deeper and deeper into the darkness of derse's moon. Before she knew what happened she was completely lost and shrouded in darkness. Even though she couldn't see and had no idea where she was she kept floating through the dark, calmly, acting like everything was fine. Eventually she would come across the horrorterrors. _They_ were the ones who wanted to talk to _her_ so they had to make themselves known at some point. All she needed to do was wait.

Just as that thought passed through her mind she felt something nudge her arm. It was far too dark for her to see anything but she turned around trying to spot them anyway. Hoping it would help she took off her shades. Then there was another nudge on her arm. This time she saw it. A thick, smooth tentacle was next to her. It was kind of gross but also kind of cool. She decided to be civil and, as Rose said, make friends with it. Instead of being grossed out she wrapped a hand around it and shook. "Yo. The name is Dove. Dove Strider. And you are?" the beast said something, she heard it in her skull, but Dove had no idea what it was supposed to mean. It just sounded like a bunch of garbled nonsense. "Right. Well, glad we could have this little chat. I'm just going to leave now." She said quickly putting back on her shades and trying away. It was to fucking creepy. She wanted to get away as fast as possible. 

Her plan didn't go as well as she hoped. She felt something curl around her leg, holding it in place. Furiously she started kicking it. "Cut that shit out! This ain't funny." she growled trying to untangle it with her hands. Two more tentacles wrapped around her wrists, pulling her hands away from her ankle. Another one wrapped around her other ankle. They tightened around the areas and pulled her apart so she was spread out like a star. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't get them off. Panic started to rise in her chest but she didn't let fear show on her face. She did, however, start screaming expletives out, cursing Rose, the horrorterrors, and all of derse for not helping her out.

This only went on for about thirty seconds before she felt something sweet and wet shove its way into her mouth. It swirled around her tongue, kind of feeling like a tongue itself. Angry she bit down on it as hard as possible, hoping to hurt it and make it leave. It didn't work at all. As punishment for biting it shoved itself even further in her mouth. Her teeth scraping across the tentacle, making it bleed and release an awful taste in her mouth. She stopped resisting and just opened her mouth up as far as she could, trying to spit out the stuff that filled her mouth. Thankfully the bleeding tentacle left her mouth. It was replaced with another, much sweeter tasting one. Grateful for relief from the disgusting blood she slurped up the sweet slime, trying to rid her mouth of the other stuff. She didn't resist when it curled around her tongue.

After a while the gears in her head turned and she realized something, she was making out with a horrorterror. Disgusted with herself she tried to spit it out but that only made it go even farther in until she was gagging and coughing on it.

It pulled out and let her catch her breath. Once she was breathing normally again she spit out all the monsters slime. "Fuck you." she hissed at the darkness. There was some sort of low rumbling that struck fear in her. It was a garbled sort of chuckle that resounded all around. One of the limbs, which wasn't slimy, stroked her face gently, in a more of a condescending manner rather than a loving one, then slid down her neck, caressing it. Another one of the arms was doing the same thing with her leg. Sliding teasingly up her thigh and rubbing it skillfully as though it was used to making young girls go wild with lust. She tried to resist but she couldn't help the way her body started to heat up. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip to stop herself from panting. Without warning the appendage caressing her neck shot down and wrapped around a perky nipple. A high pitch yelp escaped her mouth. She tried shutting down her jaw to keep herself under control but then the tentacle around her thigh rippled off the entire bottom half of her derse outfit. 

"Aaa-" when her mouth opened back up one of the tentacles took advantage and entered. It kept going in and out, like it was fucking her mouth. She kept gagging on it which made tears prick at her eyes. It took a few minutes for her to get used to it but soon she learned how to relax her throat so it didn't choke her. Instead of fighting against it and getting her she let it do what it wanted. Once she stopped resisting the tentacles on her leg and chest started feeling good again. Her nipple was being pinched and squeezed and Dove loved it. Whenever a particular hard twist happened she moaned around the tentacle in her mouth. It wasn't long before the limbs were ripping apart the top of her dress to for better access to her chest. Her tits were so small the feelers couldn't wrap themselves around them like they wanted to. In order to fix this the tentacles instead wrapped around her nipples and started pulling so they could squeeze her tiny breasts. A tentacle appeared with a suction cup on it. It raised up to Dove's face and took away her glasses so she could see. Then it pulled away the top part of her dress and attached itself to her nipple. It pulled at the nub, stretching the skin and fat of her chest. Another limb wrapped around the stretched out flesh, making it look like she had boobs. It kind of hurt, but Dove liked the pain. The feeler in her mouth came out so Dove's pants and moans could be heard. 

"Oh fuck!" she cried out, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Oh sweet baby Jesus, pull harder!" she moaned. The tentacles complied happily, curling around her nipples and yanking. If they wanted to they could completely rip off the nubs but they were careful and treated Dove in a way that was gentle for them. 

Now that Dove seemed to be cooperating the appendage around her thigh traveled up and started playing with the bit of fabric covering her vulva. It put pressure on the covered organ then started stroking her through what used to be leggings. A shudder went through her body. Instinctively she crossed her legs but that didn't stop the arm from continuing its ministrations. Two other limbs came along an wrapped around her thighs pulling them apart. They started to rub the sensitive skin of her legs, relaxing her, while the first one ripped away all the remaining clothing on her body. Embarrassed, she tried to close in on herself but the horrorterror was having none of it. The tentacles pulled her apart making sure her body was completely out in the open. Then it continued stroking her pussy. Starting just below her asshole then teasing her vagina before trailing up and pressing against her clit. The last part made her bite her lip in pleasure. 

Once Dove was relaxed again the tentacle started to press against her clit, slowly making a circle, every now and then sliding across it in a way that mimicked licking. Breathy moans were tumbling out of her mouth every time she tried to exhale. It felt sooooo good. She started to want more. Without really knowing what she was doing she whispered "Fuck me, pleeease." An incredibly thin tentacle circle the hole of her vagina before sliding it and out slowly in a way that wasn't satisfying at all. Frustrated she tried to arch her back and thrust her hip against it, rolling them clumsily like she had seen in a porn once. "No, not like that! I said _fuck_ me, not make lay me down by the fire place and make love. C-come on you're a giant t-tentacle monster treat me like one of those, aaaah, girls in the, nnng fuck, h-hentai." her toes curled in pleasure at the thought. Rose had tricked her into watching one as a prank to gross her out but it had actually kind of tuned her on. She wanted to be treated roughly, fucked ruthlessly, have tentacles writhing inside her, driving her crazy.

Sensing her thought the tentacles began to act accordingly. They thickened in size and started squeezing more. When Dove felt the limb enlarge she clamped down on it with her hole. That didn't stop the appendage from wiggling around inside of her. She relaxed around it and let the feeling go deep into her then come out at a wicked pace. While in the air she started writhing in pleasure, moans filling the air an resonating all around her. A small tentacle started to play with her ass, sliding between the cheeks and circling the hole.

Against the walls of her vagina the tentacle slid, easily because of how wet she was. The slime also helped. One of the arms started rubbing her clit again to distract her from any pain that might occur when it went up her ass. The only thing she felt was pleasure sliding through her. 

When she felt the feeler going up inside her other hole it was much more pleasurable than she expected. It felt a little odd at first but in the end it was much more pleasant than weird. The two tentacles were thrusting in rhythm with each other. In out in out, rendering Dove incapable of words. No smart comments were able to leave her mouth, just heaving panting and shuddering breaths. 

"Aaaaaah, yeh, h-h-har," she tried to talk but the tentacles picked up the pace before she could even finish. Her entire body was shaking from the force of the thrusts. Despite their small size her breasts were swinging wildly because of the movement. The tentacles had long since abandoned them. "M-my ni-nip," Before she could finish the request there were two tentacles pulling at her nipples again. "Cli..." and just like that there was a tentacle attending to her clit, swirling around and applying just the right amount of pleasure. "Oh yeh, yess." She cried out, tears were filling her eyes. She felt so in control, but at the same time she knew she actually had none. If the beast wanted to it could let her go and drop her into the abyss at any moment. For some reason that only turned her on more.

The horrorterror turned her around so her butt was up in the air. Gravity made it easier to pound into her with its feelers. Her small tits were pulled down even without the help of its arms. 

Soon the feeling was too much. There was heavy pressure and heat on every bit of her. Feelers across her neck, thighs, stomach. Inside of her vagina, and her ass. Teasing her nipples, torturing her clit. It felt like her pussy was on fire. It seemed like something was trying to come out. At first she thought she had to pee, but then she realized she was reaching her climax. She had never orgasmed before, but she knew this had to be it. Apparently so did the monster. It's speed doubled, making her body rock in time, touching every bit of her. She was screaming so loud in pleasure her voice almost went raw. 

Then she came.

The arms released her limp form and let her fall onto a bed of them. Her body was trembling from the orgasm, she was shaking so hard it would have worried her, had she not felt so good. 

She was to weak to do anything other than fall asleep on the bed of tentacles.

* * *

When Dove woke up back on heat and clockwork she immediately signed into pesterchum and pestered Rose.

\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentaclesTherapist [TT]\--  


TG: rose  
TG: what the fuck man  
TG: did you set that up?  
TT: I haven't the slightest idea what you might be referring to. Care to fill me in?  
TG: bs you know what i mean  
TG: youve got magical seer powers remember  
TG: you can see whatever you want  
TG: oh shit you didnt see any of that did you  
TT: Any of what?  
TG: uh you know what  
TG: nvm it doesnt matter anyway  
TG: lets just drop it  
TT: If you insist. But for the record if you ever do want to talk about it, I'm all ears.  
TT: And if it makes you feel any better I went through a similar process before. You're not strange for enjoying yourself.   
TG: whatever man tz is pestering me ill see what she wants and talk to you later  
TT: Okay. Good bye, Dove.  
TG: later  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentaclesTherapist [TT]\--

  



End file.
